A Hard Day's Night
by Avatar Pentopus
Summary: Military Police AU; Marco didn't die during the expedition and they were able to be in the Military Police together. Jeanmarco smut, slight-PWP.


Jean and Marco were both on Jeans bed in their room. They were done with work, it has been busier than ever, especially since they work longer after the Corps found the new aberrant Titan. The stress wasn't anything too difficult, but knowing their friends' lives are in danger, it was depressing, especially knowing how dangerous it is after Marco's near-death experience. They both had small talk, letting time pass until they need to sleep. Though after all the talking, it seemed to have escalated to more than small talks to a make-out session. Marco slowly sat on Jean's lap kissing him more. Jean was leaning on the wall as Marco kept kissing his lips, sucking whatever he could get from Jean. Their tongues were grazing against each other as they kissed. Marco had to pull away for air. They were both gasping for air, their make-out sessions were never that tense. Jean then cupped Marco's cheek, admiring his boyfriend. Marco's face was flushed, he never kissed that hard, but it felt so good. He started to blush as Jean looked at him eye to eye and grinned. Jean started to kiss Marco's cheek and slowly trailed kissed to the back of his ear. He gently sucked on the back of his earlobe, just until he could hear the moan of his partner. He then kisses down to his neck, licking on that one spot that makes Marco hum in pleasure. Jean kept kissing, sucking, and licking there and he then bites on it, Marco tenses up and cries in pleasure and pain. Jean stops and slowly sits up, whispering a 'sorry' near Marco's ear. Marco slightly nodded and a blush softly crept on his face. Jean kissed his neck again, he then exhaled giving Marco goosebumps. Jean then put his hands under Marco's shirt, letting it roam on his back while his thumbs stroke his two hard nipples. Marco whimpers from the contact and slightly shivers. He feels his crotch getting tighter by the second, and having Jean tease him isn't helping.

"Mhmm, Jean more…" Marco groaned

Jean pulled away and slowly took off his own shirt. He loved teasing Marco, he could already sense Marco's need growing more and more. He finally took it off and found Marco checking him out. '_Oh god, Jean. You're making this harder than it should be. Literally.' _. Jean then put his hands under Marco's shirt and took it off, as he pulled it higher, he couldn't help but take pleasure in Marco's abs. He then went towards his collarbones, giving it butterfly kisses, going lower and lower until his V-line. Marco shrieked at the touch his lips against his exposed skin. Marco felt so weak in Jean's presence. He shifted positions trying to keep the bulge on his pants to be less evident. Jean felt Marco move and he looked down. He saw his boyfriend's boner sticking out from his pants. He softly palmed Marco's erection, hearing Marco cry out. Jean sat up and gave a good look at Marco's face. _He wants it._ He went towards his ear, licking the shell.

"J-Jean, I want you to touch me. Please Jean." Marco gasped at he touched his erection wishing Jean would get the hint.

"Touch yourself for me." Jean pulled away and went behind his back, he rested his head on his should kissing and sucking his neck again, leaving marks. He put his hands on Marco's pants, unzipping it and leaving it like that. He then placed his hands on Marco's nipples, pinching them, hearing his lover squeak every time he pinches. Marco couldn't help it, he unbuttoned his boxer briefs and grabbed his erection. He blushed as he noticed Jean stop kissing him and smirking against his skin. Marco got the base of his shaft and started to slowly thrust, just so he won't release too early. Jean licked the back of Marco's neck, making Marco's cock twitch. Marco squeezed his dick slightly tighter, thrusting it more, quietly moaning Jean's name. Okay, thats enough, he couldn't take it. Jean took in Marco's scent and stood up again. He went in front of Marco and slid down his pants, letting his erection be freer. Jean then turned around and took off his own, Marco loved Jean's ass, it was nice and lean. Jean turned his head to see Marco checking him out yet again. He smirked and turned around to bend forward and give him a peck on his lips. Marco's eyes wandered over his legs and to his penis and his eyes widened.

"M-may I touch it? Jean, please let me touch your cock." Marco begged while Jean kisses him.

"Do what you want with it." Jean purred and sat beside him and kissed his lips letting his tongue go inside his mouth, licking Marco's tongue. Marco couldn't stop the sounds coming out from his mouth as Jean invaded it. He puled away and gasped for more air. Jean was panting, he tucked Marco's hair to the back and gave his a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry. I got ahead of myself."

"Its fine, but I think its my turn." Marco blushed and giggled. He knelt on the floor and started to grab Jean's dick. He got the tip and started to lick the precum leaking off of it. Jean shivers as Marco licks the bottom of his dick, trailing his tongue against the vein. Marco then sucks on the tip, bobbing his head lower and lower after every suck. he couldn't deep throat, but he tried to take in as much as he could get. He then took out one one of his hands from Jean's body to his own, jerking himself off as he sucked on Jean's cock. He kept on going and he felt more committed to it as Jean put his hand through his hair. He started to suck faster and Jean was close to his peak.

"M-Marco, wait stop." Jean stopped him and helped his lay on bed. Marco was confused '_Doesn't Jean want this too?'_

Marco's head was resting at the headboard after Jean grabbed him to the bed, they were both facing each other. Jean grabbed both of their dicks and slowly jerked them.

"I haven't touched you yet, I thought we could cum together." Jean smiled and closed his eyes, being overwhelmed by the euphoria on him. Marco's vision was blurring as Jean's movement was getting faster and their dicks were being pressed together harder. He cried out Jean's name as he reached climax, leading to Jean's climax too. Jean kissed Marco passionately, cupping Marco's cheek. Their cum leaked to their chests and to Jean's bed sheet. To Jean's surprise, Marco licked the semen off of Jeans chest,.

"God damn, Marco. You are such a sexy ass."

"Jean, don't say stuff like that." Marco turned red

"Its the truth though. Hey, I would've fucked you in the ass, but we have work and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Jean!" Jean nuzzled Marco's shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"We should do this more often. I'd really like that."

Marco just giggled and hugged Jean.

"I love you, Marco."

"I love you, too." Marco kissed the top of Jean head and they stayed like that until morning.


End file.
